harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nieśmiałek
Nieśmiałek (ang. Bowtruckle) — niewielkie stworzenie pilnujące drzew, sprawiające wrażenie, jakby się składało tylko z kory, gałązek i pary brązowych oczek. Jest to kamuflaż w naturalnym środowisku nieśmiałków - koronach drzew. Stworzonko mierzy zaledwie osiem cali. Nieśmiałki są najczęściej spotykane w zachodniej Anglii, południowych Niemczech i niektórych lasach Skandynawii. Stworzonka mieszkają w koronach drzewa i pełnią rolę ich swoistego opiekuna. Najczęściej są to drzewa, z których wytwarza się różdżki np. drzewo Wiggen. Są pokojowo nastawione i nieśmiałe, czemu zawdzięcza nazwę. Trudno jednak je zauważyć, ponieważ są niewielkie, do ośmiu cali. Jednak gdy ktoś zaatakuje drzewo, stają się bardzo agresywne. Mają długie, spiczaste palce, które zwykle używają do wydłubywania z kory korników, którymi się żywią. Nie gardzą także jajeczkami elfów. Ogólnie żywią się insektami. W przypadku konieczności obrony, nieśmiałki używają palców i zębów do wydłubywania oczu. Jeżeli czarodziej chce pobrać liście z danego drzewa, zamieszkanego przez nieśmiałka, właśnie jajeczka elfów i korniki będą produktami, które nieśmiałka udobruchają. W serii W 1995 roku na lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami o nieśmiałkach opowiadała profesor Wilhelmina Grubbly–Plank uczniom piątego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć Newton Skamander szczególnie upodobał sobie nieśmiałki i w swojej walizce miał całe stadko tych stworzonek. Jedno z nich, Pickett mieszkało nawet przez cały czas w górnej kieszeni Newta. Miał również między innymi nieśmiałki o imieniu Tom, Marlow, Poppy, Tytus i Finn. Newton opisał później te stworzenia w swoim dziele Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Etymologia * bow z angielskiego „''łuk''” * truckle z angielskiego „''poniżyć się''” * bough z angielskiego „''gałązka''” Oryginalna nazwa została przetłumaczona na nieśmiałek ze względu na usposobienie zwierzęcia. W grach * W grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 nieśmiałki budują drewniane drabiny w Zakazanym Lesie. * W grze Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (wersja na PC) nieśmiałki są przeciwnikami rzucającymi kawałkami kory drzewa Wiggen. Harry może na nie rzucać zaklęcie Diffindo, aby ich pokonać, zarabia na tym procederze wtedy kawałek kory, jednego z dwóch składników Eliksiru Wiggenowego. * W grze Harry Potter i Czara Ognia w wersji na GBA nieśmiałki są przeciwnikami, mieszkają na drzewach i rzucają w gracza kawałkami drewna, jeśli podejdzie on za blisko drzew, na których się znajdują. Należy rzucać na stworzenia zaklęcie Confundus. Za kulisami * Nieśmiałki zostały wspomniane w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film), kiedy Rubeus Hagrid mówi: "Przyniosłem cię tu szesnaście lat temu, kiedy nie byłeś większy niż nieśmiałek". * Na Comic-Conie 2016 Eddie Redmayne, grający Newta Skamandera wybrał nieśmiałka Picketta na swoje ulubione stworzenie z filmu. Galeria Filmy = Nieśmiałek w filmie Fantastyczne Zwierzęta.jpg|Nieśmiałek w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć Pickett nieśmiałek w filmie Fantastyczne Zwierzęta.gif|Pickett - nieśmiałek |-| Gry = Nieśmiałek w grze Komnata Tajemnic.jpg|Nieśmiałek w grze Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic |-| Sztuka = Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna.jpg|Wczesne grafiki koncepcyjne Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 2.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 3.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 4.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 5.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 6.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 7.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 8.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 8.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 9.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 10.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 11.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 12.jpg Nieśmiałek - grafika koncepcyjna 13.jpg Pickett i znajomi - nieśmiałki.jpg|Pickett i znajomi - nieśmiałki Nieśmiałki - Wizards Unite.png|Nieśmiałki w grze Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them VR Experience * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 de2:Bowtruckle de:Bowtruckle en:Bowtruckle es:Bowtruckle fi:Bowtruckle fr:Botruc no:Tretryting ru:Лукотрус sv:Bowtruckle Kategoria:Magiczne stworzenia